During the formation of a semiconductor device such as dynamic and static random access memories, erasable programmable read-only memories, and microprocessors, it is often necessary to form spacers 10, for example at the edges of a polycrystalline silicon (poly) transistor gate 12 as shown in FIG. 1. The spacer allows a subsequently formed implanted region 14 into an underlying substrate 16, for example with an N-type material, to be set away from the gate by a distance 18 approximately equal to the width of the spacer at the substrate. This distance 18 between the implanted area 14 and the gate 12 produces a more electrically desirable cell. FIG. 1 also shows an insulation layer 20 between the poly gate 12 and the substrate 16.
To form the spacer, a blanket layer of material such as oxide is formed over the gate, and a vertical etch is performed for a period of time. The etchant contacts the spacer material less at those points which have a more vertical profile, and as such leaves the spacer material as shown in FIG. 1.
Another method of allowing for a distance between the implanted area and the gate is shown in FIG. 2. A patterned photoresist layer is formed over a blanket layer of poly, and an anisotropic (vertical) etch is performed on the poly layer. Next, an isotropic etch selective to poly is performed which causes the poly 30 to recede under the photoresist 32. A vertical dopant implant is performed as shown in FIG. 2 using the photoresist 32 as a mask. The photoresist is removed, thus leaving a structure similar to that of FIG. 1 without the spacers.